


【Breddy】Before the Spring

by huajilun



Category: Twosetviolin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajilun/pseuds/huajilun
Summary: EB/橙占有欲/裴杨提及/重度OOC与前文【裴杨】After the Carnival联动 但可看作独立篇章 不影响阅读
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【Breddy】Before the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> EB/橙占有欲/裴杨提及/重度OOC  
> 与前文【裴杨】After the Carnival联动 但可看作独立篇章 不影响阅读

杨博尧回到了布里斯班。

这是一切开始的地方，他的家乡，他的事业，他的朋友，他和陈韦丞。  
陈韦丞对他来说是个特殊的人，他们在彼此的生命里存在太久，久到杨博尧已经不知该如何界定他们的关系。他们好像是兄弟，却又比许多血亲更加亲密。他们来自同样的族群，拥有同样的追求，有该死的默契和相当的音乐品味。  
就好像如果贴着某个东西太近，眼睛会失去焦距而无法看清事物的全貌，他和陈韦丞之间也是如此。  
杨博尧是在感情方面迟钝的人，只是这种迟钝是天生的亦或是后天自我暗示的结果并不得而知。他会用最委婉的方式将那些向他告白的人劝退，友谊的大门永远敞开，但更罗曼蒂克的终点没有人尝试到达过。  
在温吞和果断之间，他掌握着惊人的平衡感。

只是陈韦丞打破了许多界线，或许那些东西在他们之间本就不存在。有些肢体动作即使是裴对他做都显得有些过火，但是于陈韦丞只是最寻常不过的事。甚至杨博尧发现，他几乎不会为这类事反应过度。和练琴一样，有些东西是存在肌肉记忆的。一双手臂如果从七岁起就搂着你的肩膀，那么二十年过去后大概就和自己的左右手一样。  
不过很快杨博尧就会发现并非如此。

陈韦丞去机场接了杨博尧，虽然他们最近在社交软件和电话线中联系频繁，但他的确很久没有好好看看杨博尧了。一个有温度，会走会笑的人。  
在回程的车上他们聊了很多，陈韦丞开去一个奶茶店，为杨博尧买了第一杯接风珍奶。他答应邀请他去最好的中餐馆吃晚饭。杨博尧正要插吸管的时候，他的苹果默认铃声响了起来。  
杨博尧接起了电话，陈韦丞正把导航调到目的地。  
他们的对话很简单，大约是我到了，没有晚点，准备去吃饭，一切都顺利。  
让陈韦丞觉得有点不对的是在挂断电话前，杨博尧少有的迟疑了一小会，说了句我也是。尽管听不到对方交谈的内容，但绝对音感先生还是可以辨清空气中是否有携带信息的电流。他知道那里有大概超过两秒钟的停顿，然后杨博尧飞快地轻声说了句我也是。  
很像是，或者可以说只会是，回答“我爱你”的那一类“我也是”。  
他在悉尼遇见他的伴侣了吗？  
等陈韦丞反应过来时他已经到杨博尧的家门口，帮他把行李从自己的后备箱拖出去。他心不在焉地吃了整顿饭，昂贵的菜肴也食之无味。他们好像闲聊了很多，也有正经事，比如他们的频道或者最近在练的曲目。但他始终没说出自己最在意的那件事，一直盘旋在他心底的那件。  
他想之后还有机会的，慢慢来，不用急。  
所以他对杨博尧说了晚安，让他好好休息。

晚上回到家里他想了很久，回忆着是不是他错过了一些早已现出端倪的片段。在记忆库中搜寻无果后他又划开手机点进了杨博尧的IG，试图寻找有没有那个人的踪迹。也许在一些动态里，或者评论里，也许某个账号之后的人就是那个他不知道存在，却早已取代他成为杨博尧最无法失去的某个谁。  
这感觉有点可怕。像是收到一份太过意外的礼物，你该表现得开心，但事实上你本能地知道你不会喜欢这个。  
然后他在许多张图片里找到一个舷窗边的人影，文案用空乘的口吻调笑着。照片里的人看着手机，大提琴安静地立在身边。  
陈韦丞突然觉得所有不妙的预感都变为现实。无论是不是这个大提琴，他无所谓地想，他只是没办法接受杨博尧身边多出来的其他人。  
他想起他们在补习班的时候谈论的女孩子，杨博尧似乎对那类事兴致缺缺，不过他也有过女友不是么，只是谁都不会有小提琴陪他更久。除了陈韦丞。  
他很害怕某个节点的到来，杨博尧决定要携着某只手度过余生，而他不认识那只手的主人，更可怕的是他不再确定他认识那个杨博尧。记忆里那个，一颦一笑所蕴含的情感总能被他掌握，对待人事的态度总是他轻易就能猜到，好像永远被他握住同时也牵着他的那个，杨博尧。  
这下好了，他在一个夜晚间发现原来他不是因为他最好的朋友可能有了恋人这件事忧心，而是任何发生在他身边、而他所不知道的改变都让他不安。  
这简直太有帮助了，如果杨博尧没有带着一身陌生的气息回到他身边，他不会知道自己竟然对于音乐之外的事有这样强烈的控制欲。  
他和杨博尧，他们对于彼此都太过特殊，特殊到常识性的法则已不能作用于他们。

陈韦丞没办法解释，但他就是不知道在某次录制的时候这种控制欲突然爆发灭顶。然后他和杨博尧就滚在了一起。  
大概是他终于问出来了，而杨博尧可笑地一脸淡定，向他解释那个人只是和他保持各取所需互利互惠的关系。直白一点，是并没转正的炮友。  
陈韦丞也许是说了是不是什么人都可以这类话，毫无风度地露骨言辞让杨博尧瞪圆了眼睛。他发现自己喜欢杨博尧的眼睛，无论里面承载的是愉快还是失望。只要他看着自己，他会抚平他的痛苦，他会一直陪伴着，而一切总会过去。  
这好像给了陈韦丞一些不可言说的勇气。他吻了杨博尧，五分钟前他们还在镜头前插科打诨，而现在杨博尧在他怀里发着抖企图推开他。  
他说，给我一个拒绝我的理由。  
杨博尧支支吾吾地说不出话，陈韦丞太了解他了，这会他才发现，杨博尧可能说出的话他都想得到，并且已经想好要如何反驳。  
杨博尧显然也知道这一点。  
所以他们没有浪费唇舌让气氛更加剑拔弩张，他们把它用在该用的去处。  
衣服脱到一半陈韦丞已经感受到杨博尧的妥协，他似乎已经由抗拒转变为接纳的顺从，陈韦丞想他或许已经劝慰自己把这当成一场稀松平常的性事。这个人总是能很快的为自己做好心理建设。  
陈韦丞不知道自己对此是爱还是恨。他想让杨博尧清楚地意识到现在拥抱他的人是自己，可潜意识里又有个声音在告诉他这是唯一的退路，把这当成一次互相取悦的性，没那么所谓对面那个人是谁。因为他们都没有做好准备面对之后的事，明天会怎样无从预料。  
但荷尔蒙已经抛却理智。  
陈韦丞的前戏又慢又磨人，大约是以前出于照顾女性的体贴，又或者他对于与杨博尧肌肤相贴这件事本来就有太深的渴求和本能。他的触摸是杨博尧从未感受过的，即便那双手甚至和他演奏过同一把小提琴。他的吮吻和噬咬落在每个角落，由轻到重，暗藏着隐秘的危险。杨博尧隐隐觉得害怕，这种感觉比赤身裸体更像赤身裸体，裴总是知道他需要的，或者他会带领他去到他想给他看的地方，相比之下陈韦丞的温存有些接近折磨了，他被吊在欲望之上炙烤，不上不下，求生不能。  
他发出无法忍受的泣音，将陈韦丞的脖颈圈住拉下来接吻，他想挣脱那双爱抚的手，他想要陈韦丞进来。他想高潮的激烈快点到来，然后更快地离开。  
每分每秒都很煎熬，由内而外地痛苦。  
陈韦丞从来没见过这样的杨博尧，他的镜片被两人呵出的雾气半拢住，于是陈韦丞摘掉了他的眼镜。杨博尧的目光很迷茫的望向他，失去焦距的眼睛里似乎噙着泪，他将难耐的低喘送向陈韦丞的胸口，依靠着书桌一边用脚尖磨蹭陈韦丞的小腿。  
我没有套子，他听见自己说。  
然后杨博尧只是重复着，进来，没关系，进来。  
扩张过的地方又湿又软，他几乎一下子就挺进了最深的部分。和之前完全不同的风格，像乐章骤然进入快板。他顶得杨博尧在桌边一下下小幅度地滑动，他觉得爽了就会闭上眼睛，像拉弓时，全情投入到忘记整个世界。陈韦丞有些快意，也许之前是小提琴，但这次是因为他。  
他低下头亲吻杨博尧的眼睑，附在他耳边问，那个人有这样和你做过吗。  
杨博尧似乎突然惊醒一般，下面也条件反射地瑟缩了一下，将陈韦丞含得更紧。陈韦丞并没有期待一个答案，他只是把求知欲化为行动，大开大合干到杨博尧只剩下无法自持的喘息。杨博尧攀着他，无论如何也没有放手。陈韦丞想到他们的肉体此刻如此靠近，但似乎灵魂却各自退了一步，为了不让对方看清自己。  
那晚杨博尧留宿在他家里，又或者他也根本没有力气和清醒的意识支撑他回去。  
这件事并不是只发生过一次，后来又有过，起初是半个月，后来大概是每周。他们之间的性事大多由陈韦丞主导，什么时间或地点发生，就像大多数视频的点子都是他想出来的，而杨博尧一直是个很好的配合者。  
很多时候都是在他们连拍了两三条视频之后，如果相机还有余电陈韦丞不介意记录点小小的片段作为留念，只不过这些不会被发送给剪辑师。而杨博尧从来不会拒绝陈韦丞，在陈韦丞这里，他只有两个选择，自愿去做，或者应该去做。只要是陈韦丞的意愿，他总觉得没什么不应该。  
陈韦丞有时候几乎会因他这种漫不经心的性子而感到焦虑，如果是其他人，不是陈韦丞，他也会这样听话吗，会满足他们一切的需求吗。并不是谁都像自己一样不会伤害他。他的控制欲几乎在凌迟他所剩无几的分寸感。

而杨博尧仍把这当做一场简单的互惠关系，或者说他也并没有其他的选项。  
他清楚地知道陈韦丞没有想过之后的事，就像他也没有设想过。人是很奇怪的生物，他们会因为对未来的迷茫和恐惧而放弃此刻在身边握得住的东西。有时候期待本身反而是种牵绊。  
小时候他们都想做个独奏家，但现在他们身处于另一段旅程。杨博尧已经度过了想要的东西就必须要实现的年纪，他很明白有的事情就是无法拥有和达成的。  
就像他和陈韦丞，也没办法到达那个世人所定义的彼岸。  
他想过和裴走下去，但终究他的性子是向往自由漂泊的，裴懂得他，所以也愿意放开他的手。他想也许有朝一日他会回头，如果裴恰巧还在等，或许他们会再有一段故事。  
可是陈韦丞是道太难解的数学题，他没办法留在他身边，也无法挣脱他远行。他们共同拥有的过往将他附着在这里，在这片生养他的土地，他永远逃不开。  
杨博尧只能把他们之间的情事视作另一种交流，反正他们早已太了解彼此，无话不谈。他们分享过许多东西，甚至是年少好奇时的一支烟，所以那些亲吻和汗水也并不值得大惊小怪。  
不去预想终有一天会面对的未来，反而让他可以在现实的缝隙里喘上一口气。他和陈韦丞还是和以前一样喜欢珍珠奶茶，只不过现在他可以倚在对方怀里吸着杯底的布丁。他尽量避免去想如果他们之间真的有产生爱情的可能，为什么不是在过去二十年里的某个瞬间。就像他试着不让自己在意，也许这种如履薄冰的关系终有一天会融化于某个春天。

不过有些事是没法掩藏的，比如在录制视频时，他们看对方的眼神都揉进了更多的东西，是以前那种简单跳跃在彼此身上的视线所无力承载的。闯过的界限无法再悔棋，而此刻博弈尚未到终局。  
无论故事怎样结尾，他想他没有后悔匆匆买那张返回布里斯班的机票。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 有点仓促的结尾 随心情写的流水账 写得很差 希望有机会可以把这个故事好好写完 感谢阅读


End file.
